sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V7 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 7 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 159th - Abel Zelenovic - Bludgeoned by Paloma Salt 158th - Toby Underwood - Shot by Tirzah Foss 157th - Christine Bright - Throat torn out by Tyrell Lahti 156th - Beryl Mahelona - Throat cut by Nick Ogilvie 155th - Felix Rees - Shot by Tyrell Lahti 154th - Yuko Hayashibara - Stabbed by Katrina Lavell 153rd - Violet Quinn - Stabbed by Quinn Abert 152nd - Dante Luciano Valerio - Shot by Blaise d'Aramitz 151st - Benedict Murray - Head trauma inflicted by Justin Greene 150th - Phillip Olivares - Shot by Mikki Swift 149th - Terra Johnson - Shot by Mikki Swift 148th - Mikki Swift - Shot by Terra Johnson 147th - Bree Jones - Stabbed by Zachary Beck 146th - 145th - 144th - 143rd - 142nd - 141st - 140th - 139th - 138th - 137th - 136th - 135th - 134th - 133rd - 132nd - 131st - 130th - 129th - 128th - 127th - 126th - 125th - 124th - 123rd - 122nd - 121st - 120th - 119th - 118th - 117th - 116th - 115th - 114th - 113rd - 112nd - 111th - 110th - 109th - 108th - 107th - 106th - 105th - 104th - 103rd - 102nd - 101st - 100th - 99th - 98th - 97th - 96th - 95th - 94th - 93rd - 92nd - 91st - 90th - 89th - 88th - 87th - 86th - 85th - 84th - 83rd - 82nd - 81st - 80th - This is the halfway point in the game 79th - 78th - 77th - 76th - 75th - 74th - 73rd - 72nd - 71st - 70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 2 Kills: :Tyrell Lahti (Christine Bright, Felix Rees) 1 Kill: :Paloma Salt (Abel Zelenovic) :Blaise d'Aramitz (Dante Luciano Valerio) :Tirzah Foss (Toby Underwood) :Quinn Abert (Violet Quinn) :Justin Greene (Benedict Murray) :Nick Ogilvie (Beryl Mahelona) :Katrina Lavell (Yuko Hayashibara) Category:Death Orders